The present invention relates to a rotary printing press with a five-cylinder printing unit. Two formed cylinders, two transfer cylinders and one counter-pressure cylinder, whose position can be changed, constitute the printing unit.
A five-cylinder print unit has become known from CH-SP 459 266. It has two pairs of formed cylinders and two pairs of rubber blanket cylinders. The rubber blanket cylinders can be selectively placed against a counter-pressure cylinder. A xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped, or approximately xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped arrangement of the cylinder pairs and the counter-pressure cylinder is achieved by this prior art device.
It is furthermore known, from DE-GM 18 27 845, to arrange a counter pressure cylinder displaceable or pivotally in a five-cylinder print unit in order to bring the counter-pressure cylinder selectively into contact with one or with several rubber blanket cylinders.
DE 43 03 904 A1 describes printing units in a tower construction. Five-cylinder printing units are provided in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped or xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d-shaped arrangement.
The object of the present invention is based on providing a rotary printing press with a five-cylinder printing unit.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing a five-cylinder printing unit with two formed cylinders, two transfer cylinders and a counter-pressure cylinder whose position can be changed. The counter-pressure cylinder can be shifted between several positions with respect to the axes of rotation of the transfer cylinders.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a plurality of different cylinder arrangements can be created from a standard print unit module, for example a five-cylinder printing unit. A plurality of print unit configurations and paper web guides are possible. To this end, the position of the counter- pressure cylinder can be changed. It is possible, in the process, to rearrange the rubber blanket cylinders at any time, and to combine them, as desired, with adjoining rubber blanket cylinders, or with counter-pressure cylinders. Such a rearrangement can be performed by the manufacturer, as well as by the customer as often as desired.
The following print unit configurations can be achieved by means of two standard print unit modules:
10-satellite printing unit in an upright or reclining form, 9-satellite printing unit, H printing unit, for example for a so-called eight-tower, formed by several H printing units on top of each other , two I printing units.